Una dimensión distinta
by Oli-Sweet
Summary: Un viaje, otra dimensión, una situación difícil, un villano temerario... Esto es sólo una parte de todo a lo que tendrán que hacer frente, juntas o separadas, las hermanas Rose.


**_Nota: Los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA_**

* * *

 _ ***Narra Amy***_

 _ **Hotel Star - 22:27**_

 _Nuestras vacaciones en Costa Esmeralda ya estaban llegando a su fin, lo que significaba volver a la rutina en poco tiempo. Perseguir a Sonic de vez en cuando, lo cual ya se había vuelto un hábito; evitar que Eggman domine el mundo con planes un tanto idiotas, cocinar junto con Cream y Maria e ir de compras con las chicas, destacaba entre otras cosas. Pero aún nos quedaba una noche, la cual sería un buena forma de acabar las vacaciones. Esa noche, era de fiesta..._

\- **¿Ya terminaste?**

\- **Casi** -respondió mientras revolvía debajo de su cama- **Sólo me falta encontrar mis zapatos**

\- **...** -deja su cepillo en el tocador- **¿Miraste debajo de aquel montón?** -la sugirió a la vez que señalaba a un montón de ropa que estaba arrinconado en una esquina.

\- **Ahí fue donde miré primero**

\- _***Ahora entiendo que apareciera de repente el montón...***_ **¿Y en tu maleta?**

\- **Tampoco está ahí**

\- **Aaaay...** -soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

\- **Amy...** -dijo con tono inocente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- **¿Qué quieres ahora, Maria?**

\- **¿Me podrías dejar unos zapatos?** -suplicó mientras ponía distintas caras de pena.

\- **Esta bien...** -le interrumpió la eriza amarilla.

\- **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!** -dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

\- **Maria... suéltame...** -dijo casi sin aire.

\- **¡Ups!** -afloja los brazos- **Lo siento**

\- **No es nada** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Pero en cuanto volvamos, los vas a buscar**

\- **De acuerdo** -dijo contenta.

 _Después de que Maria se puso los zapatos que la dejé, conseguimos ir a la fiesta. La fiesta se celebraba en la discoteca más conocida de la zona, en la cual trabaja una amiga nuestra, gracias a la cual, nos dejaron pasar. Cuando llegamos, un alto y fuerte tigre, el cual era el portero del local, nos dejó pasar sin que tuvieramos que esperar en la fila. Al entrar, un montón de luces nos dislumbraron un poco, pero enseguida nos adaptamos y comenzamos a buscar con la mirada la barra, lugar donde se encontraba nuestra tan querida Denisse. A los pocos segundos la encontramos, y no sé si sería porque estaba arrinconada contra una de las paredes o porque ya había borrachos pegados a ella, pero fuera por lo que fuera, nos dirigimos hacia allí._

\- **¡Hola, chicas!** -gritó desde la barra una joven cierva marrón.

\- **...** -se acerca a la barra junto con Maria- **Hola, Denisse**

\- **¿Tuvisteis algún problema para entrar?**

\- **Todo lo contrario** -le explicó Maria- **, en cuanto Levi nos vió, nos dejó entrar al momento**

\- **Es que Levi os quiero un montón** -dijo sonriendo.

\- **Jajaja** -se sienta en un taburete y mira alrededor- **¿Mucho trabajo hoy, no?**

\- **Ahora no es nada; lo peor viene después** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Todo lleno de borrachos, pervertidos y demás elementos**

\- **¿Y entonces por qué sigues trabajando aquí?**

\- **Porque sólo trabajo los fines de semana y porque me pagan muy bien**

\- **Jajajaja** -rieron a la vez las hermanas Rose.

\- **Bueno...** -coge una coctelera- **¿Os pongo algo?** -preguntó Denisse- **Invito yo**

\- **Yo un San Francisco** -se gira hacia su hermana- **¿Tú que quieres, Amy?**

\- **...** -deja de mirar a una pareja que estaba en una mesa al escuchar que la llamaban- **¿Eh?** -Maria le repite la pregunta- **No, ahora no me apetece nada**

\- **¡Psss...!** -susurra- **¡Maria...!**

\- **¿Qué pasa?**

\- **¿Por qué está tan triste Amy?**

\- **Echa de menos a los demás** -mira ligeramente a su hermana- **En especial a Sonic**

\- **Bueno, pero ya se le pasará; además, ¿no os vais mañana?**

\- **Sí, mañana marcham...** -le interrumpe Amy.

\- **¿Vienes a bailar, Maria?**

\- **Claro, ¿por qué no?** -mira a Denisse- **Guárdame el cóctel**

\- **De acuerdo** -dijo mientras sonreía.

 _Cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato bailando, Maria, cansada de bailar, me pidió ir a descansar, a lo cual acepté. Salimos de entre toda la gente que estaba bailando y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa que estaba vacia._

\- **...** -se sienta- **¿Me puedes traer el cóctel de antes, Amy?**

\- **Vale, además a mi también me apetece uno** -dijo mientras se levantaba. Acto seguido se dirige hacia la barra.

\- **¿Qué te apetece, rosita?** -le preguntó la cierva mientras se acercaba.

\- **El San Francisco de Maria y un Roy Rogers para mí**

\- **¡Marchando!** -dijo alegre mientras empezaba a agitar una coctelera.

 _Mientras estaba esperando a que nuestros cócteles estuvieran listos, un gato gris, el cual tenía unas pintas de chulito, se me acercó por detrás..._

\- **Hola, guapa** -saludó.

\- **Hola** -dijo girando un poco la cabeza.

\- **¿Y tu chico?**

\- **No está aquí** -dijo algo triste.

\- **¿Entonces te apetecería bailar conmigo para alegrar esa linda cara?**

\- **Mmmmm... No**

\- **¿Por? ¿No te soy guapo?** -preguntó mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de la eriza.

\- **Porque no te conozco** -le dijo a la vez que se separaba de él.

\- **Venga, ven a bailar** -le insistió a la vez que pasaba la mano por la cola de la joven.

\- **¡QUE NO QUIERO!** -hace aparecer su martillo.

\- **¡De acuerdo!** -se protege.

 _Cuando estaba a punto de mandar al gato al otro lado de la discoteca, Denisse, a la cual no le gusta la violencia cuando ella está delante, apareció con los cócteles; así que tuve que guardar mi martillo._

\- **Aquí tienes, Amy** -dijo mientras se acercaba con las copas.

\- **Gracias, Denisse** -coge los cócteles y se dirige hacia la mesa.

\- **¡Grrr...!** -gruñó mosqueado.

\- **...** -se apoya en la barra, quedando al lado del gato- **No gruñas tanto, que al final van a creer que tenemos un animal salvaje por ahí suelto** -dijo riendo.

 _Volviendo a la mesa..._

\- **Aquí están** -deja los cócteles en la mesa.

\- **Gracias, Amy** -dijo mientras cogía su bebida.

\- **No es nada** -sonríe.

\- **Una cosa, ¿quién era ese chico de la barra?**

\- **Un pesado que quería que bailara con él** -dijo sin darle importancia al tema.

\- **Jajajaja**

\- **Pues no le veo la gracia**

\- **Un poco, nada más**

 _Mientras tomábamos nuestras bebidas, estuvimos hablando y unas horas después decidimos irnos ya que teníamos que madrugar al día siguiente. Pero antes de marchar, nos despedimos de nuestra amiga Denisse y de su pareja, Levi. Cuando ya habíamos salido de la discoteca, se empezaba a notar una suave brisa fría, la cual indicaba el final del verano y el comienzo del otoño, así que decidimos acelerar la marcha hacía el hotel._

\- **Que pena que nos tengamos que ir mañana...** -dijo cabizbaja.

\- **Ya...** -dijo con un tono un tanto triste- **Pero no estés triste, al menos podremos volver a ver a nuestros amigos**

\- **Ya lo sé, pero unas vacaciones no se tienen siempre**

\- **Maria, tú siempre piensa que a cada día que paso, cada vez están más próximas las siguientes** -dijo alegre.

\- **Tienes razón** -admitió mientras sonreía.

 _Un rato más tarde empezó a llover fuertemente pero, por suerte, ya habíamos llegado al hotel._

\- **Por poco nos mojamos** -comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

\- **Tú lo has dicho; "Por poco"** -deja el coletero en el tocador.

\- **...** -coge los zapatos y se acerca a su hermana- **Gracias, Amy**

\- **De nada** -los coge- **Pero te recomiendo buscar tus zapatos antes de marchar mañana**

\- **Los busco en cuanto me cambie de ropa**

\- **Vale** -dijo a la vez que se tiraba en la cama.


End file.
